


What Goes Around... / ...Comes Around Interlude

by airspaniel



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hate Sex, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’s the matter, Wardo?” Sean taunted, back arched against the wall and smirking.  Smirking like he was so goddamned smart.  “Are you… chicken?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around... / ...Comes Around Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Back when this movie came out, I watched it with my then-boyfriend and he commented about how much he wanted to see some crazy Sean/Eduardo hatefucking. Which was surprising to me for a whole bunch of reasons, but I couldn't possibly disagree. So I wrote this for him as a kind of, I dunno, peace offering when things were getting rocky, but I didn't finish it before we broke up. It sat in my unfinished drafts folder for a few years, but I figured I might as well get the dust off and post it so _someone_ might enjoy it. So I hope someone enjoys it!
> 
> Title lifted from Justin Timberlake, because I'm all about adding insult to injury, apparently.

It happened in a rush, a blur of motion and sensation that Eduardo couldn’t parse. One moment he was grabbing Sean’s arm, his every impulse spoiling for a fight, free hand clenched in a tight fist that he couldn’t wait to throw at Sean’s smug face; and the next…

“What’s the matter, Wardo?” Sean taunted, back arched against the wall and smirking. Smirking like he was so goddamned smart. “Are you… chicken?”

“Fuck you,” Eduardo spat, shoving his forearm harder against Sean’s throat. And fuck Mark for telling Sean that shit in the first place. It wasn’t funny.

“Mmm, forceful,” Sean said in a low, even voice that was infuriating, even as it made Eduardo’s stomach flip. “Knew you had it in you.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eduardo couldn’t remember being so furious. Not at Harvard, not that night in New York, not ever. “Just shut your fucking mouth, Sean. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?” Sean laughed, he _laughed_ , pressing his thigh up between Eduardo’s legs where… _shit_. Eduardo could feel his face go red and hated himself for it.

“Yeah, I know exactly what’s up,” Sean leered, tipping his chin back, and Eduardo could feel him swallow against his arm. “Come on then, do it.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Eduardo bit out, knowing that the way his hips were still riding Sean’s thigh was giving him away. He wasn’t sure when he lost control of this situation, but he was fucking determined not to lose any more. Not to Sean. He ducked in, biting Sean’s lips, and it was nothing like a kiss; not even when Sean opened up, offered his tongue to Eduardo’s teeth, laughing into his mouth.

“Get on your knees,” Eduardo growled, biting Sean’s tongue because it was _there_ and enjoying the little yelp of pain/surprise/whatever it earned. “Get on your fucking knees.”

“ _Wardo_ ,” Sean gasped, perfectly mock-scandalized. Then his eyes narrowed, as if sizing up an actual opponent, and he raked his nails down Eduardo’s sides as he went, sinking to his knees on the shitty beige carpet of the rental house Eduardo was paying for.

For Mark. Fuck. _Fuck_ , this was so fucked up.

“You all talk, Wardo?” Sean mocked, looking up through his stupid long lashes.

“Don’t call me that.”

“That’s what Mark -“

“Don’t talk about him.” _Fuck_ , Sean was laughing again, fingers curled through the belt loops of Eduardo’s slacks.

“You gonna do something about it?” Sean teased, ending on a choked-out gasp as Eduardo made a tight fist in his hair, yanking his head back. His other hand was working on his belt, opening his fly and what the fuck was he doing, _what was he doing?_

“Open your mouth,” Eduardo said, and it would have been much more satisfying if Sean hadn’t been smiling, lips still turned up at the corners even as they closed around the head of Eduardo’s dick; his hips bucking traitorously into that too-slick heat. He braced a hand on the wall and tried not to think too hard.

“ _God_ …” he breathed quietly, so quietly, but Sean heard him anyway, drawing back with a wet smacking sound to look Eduardo right in the face, damn him. 

“If you like. My name’s Sean, though.”

Eduardo yanked him by the hair again and he wasn’t pleased at the way Sean winced. He _wasn’t_. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Sean laughed. “Yes, mom.”

“Christ, you’re fucked up, this is so fucked up, I can’t…” Eduardo’s words broke off with a sharp whine as Sean’s lips closed once more around his dick, sucking hard, tongue fucking at his slit like it was trying to get inside him, and damn him, _damn him_ , Sean knew exactly what the fuck he was doing.

The fucker was _still laughing._

Bracing his forearm on the wall for leverage, Eduardo gripped Sean’s hair even tighter and snapped his hips forward, forcing the man to stop laughing, to swallow around him or choke on it. Both options sent a pulse of arousal straight to the base of his cock.

Sean balked for a moment then went oddly still, eyes sliding shut as his throat worked around the invasion. He hummed softly in the back of his throat, looking for all the world like a man who had just gotten exactly what he wanted.

“You like that,” Eduardo said, half to himself, the wonder stupidly obvious in his voice before he could tamp that shit down. “You want me to fuck your mouth, don’t you, Sean?”

Sean groaned and dug his fingers into Eduardo’s ass, pulling him even deeper until his nose was shoved awkwardly into the dark hair at the base of Eduardo’s cock.

“Christ, you do. Well, fuck, Sean, you could have… ah, fuck… you could’ve just _asked_.” Eduardo rolled his hips faster, harder, pushing back until Sean’s head was up against the wall, the harsh fist in his hair now somehow open and cradling the back of his skull as it banged up against the drywall. Eduardo was gonna have a bruise on the back of his hand when this was over. He didn’t give a shit.

“Fucking _look at you_. This is what your mouth was really made for, Sean. Not all your slick talk and bullshit swagger. Making other people suck your dick. This is what you… really want, isn’t it?”

Tears glistened on the corners of Sean’s lashes, an involuntary response, but god, _god_ , watching the wetness tremble and break, rolling down Sean’s cheek to leave a shining salt trail had Eduardo suddenly on the edge.

“You wanna get fucked,” he gasped out, rhythm rough and broken. “To be _used_. Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m gonna…” Sean’s hands clawed at his thighs when he pulled back, pulled out of that wet, hot hole right as he started to come, bringing a hand down to jerk his cock, striping Sean’s face. Eduardo shuddered and bit his lip against the shocked noise he wanted to make, not willing to give Sean any more than he had to.

Sean sat back on his heels and let it happen, kept his eyes closed and his mouth open and one hand shoved in the open fly of his jeans. He reached his free hand up to wipe the come from his eyelashes, blinking his eyes open and looking at Eduardo as he licked his filthy fingertips.

“ Quiet little Wardo,” he said, breathless and bruised deep. “Who would’ve thought?”

“I told you, don’t call me that.” Eduardo tucked himself back into his pants, eased his hand away from Sean’s head and didn’t imagine the little noise of protest he heard in response.

“Don’t be like that,” Sean whined, squeezing his dick through his shorts. “Come help me with this.”

Eduardo smiled, and it felt mean, and it felt _good_. “I thought you didn’t need my help.”

Sean’s laugh was more stunned than anything. “Come on, at least get me a towel or something.”

“Nah,” Eduardo said, already walking away. “You can clean up my mess, for a change.”


End file.
